Make Cat Here For Story: Warriors:New Clans Rising
by Rimshooter
Summary: Hey, you can make the cats for this story here, even add cat after it starts! All you have to do is fill put the form it gives. Abandoned.
1. Intro and Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any other Erin Hunter books.**

Hey, I'm making a warriors story(not Prophecy of fate a dif. One)

To do this(also to be fun) I'm allowing you to make the characters, SIMPLE

Here is the Form:

Name:

Rank:

Eye Color:

Description:

Background(optional):

Personality:

Clan:

Family:

Also, post this in review not private message

Clans

Nightclan: Prefers the marshes, usually hunts at night, aggressive

Iceclan: Prefers the higher altitudes, used to the cold, very calm and passive, can swim but usually doesn't

Earthclan:Prefers Woodlands and Grasslands, catches fish as well as forest creatures, can swim, prefers shade

and

Moonclan(Starclan)


	2. AllegianceRoster1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any other Erin Hunter books.**

_Author's Note: K, thanks for the listings Jamey Lee Star, CrystalheartXxX , Darkstorm, Sunwhisker, Amberfoot, and Jokegirl This is what I think the Allegiances will be like fo far(I'm sorry if your leader is not leader, can't please all.)_

**Clan Allegiances**

**Iceclan**

Leader:  Dawnstar

Deputy:

Med-Cat: Brindlefeather

Warriors: Toadfang, Eagledawn,

Apprentices:  Lightningpaw

Elders:

Queens:

Kits: Stormkit, Sunkit

**Earthclan**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy:Bluestreak

Warriors: Flamewing, Leafstorm

Apprentices: Pinepaw, Ashpaw

Elders: Pebblestream

Queens:

Kits:

**Nightclan**

Leader: Miststar

Warriors:

Apprentices: Coldpaw

Elders:

Queens:

Kits:

**Moonclan**

Gloryheart

Greyheart

_Author's Note: Thats all ( not very many cats, I know, but its getting there(need more Nightclan(_


	3. AlleginceRoster 2

**Clan Allegiances**

**Iceclan**

**(11 Cats)**

Leader: Dawnstar

Deputy:

Med-Cat: Brindlefeather

Warriors: Toadfang, Eagledawn,

Apprentices: Lightningpaw, Mosspaw, Amberpaw

Elders:

Queens:

Kits: Stormkit, Sunkit, Dawnkit, Duskkit,

**Earthclan**

**(18 Cats)**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy:Bluestreak

Med-Cat:Stareyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Flamewing, Leafstorm, Snaketail, Angelstorm, Rubflame, Pheonixfeather,

Apprentices: Pinepaw, Ashpaw, Angelpaw, Sunpaw, Dreampaw,

Elders: Pebblestream

Queens: Willowfrost

Kits: Angelkit

**Nightclan**

**(20 Cats)**

Leader: Miststar

Deputy:Littleroot

Med-cat:Leaffeather

Warriors:Brownhawk, Dustwing, Redheart, Icepelt, Snowstorm, Blackstripe, Fogtail, Treepelt,

Apprentices: Coldpaw, Shadowpaw, Stagpaw, Maplepaw, Lakepaw,

Elders:

Queens:Bluefrost, Longears

Kits: Nightkit, Sleetkit, Patchkit

**Moonclan**

Gloryheart

Greyheart

_Author's Note: This is the updated clan Allegiances/Roster page, I want at least seventeen in each clan before starting so keep it up!_

_News Check- Iceclan has fallen behind Earthclan by NINE cats, Earthclan is behind Nightclan by two cats. Pleas do not post anymore in Earthclan or Night clan unless it fills a blank role, e.g. Nightclan needs Elders. Iceclan needs some blanks filled people!_


	4. AlleginceRoster 3

**Clan Allegiances**

**Iceclan**

**(18 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat And Apprentice)**

**(6 Warriors)**

**(4 Apprentices)**

**(0 Elders)**

**(0 Queens)**

**(4 kits)**

Leader: Dawnstar

Deputy: Wolfheart

Med-Cat: Brindlefeather Apprentice: Amberleaf

Warriors: Toadfang, Eagledawn, Blazingspirit, Scarletspirit, Ghostfire, Brownpelt

Apprentices: Lightningpaw, Mosspaw, Amberpaw, Thunderpaw

Elders:

Queens:

Kits: Stormkit, Sunkit, Dawnkit, Duskkit,

**Earthclan**

**(19 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat and Apprentice)**

**(6 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(1 Elders)**

**(1 Queen)**

**(2 kits)**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy:Bluestreak

Med-Cat:Stareyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Flamewing, Leafstorm, Snaketail, Angelstorm, Rubflame, Pheonixfeather,

Apprentices: Pinepaw, Ashpaw, Angelpaw, Sunpaw, Dreampaw,

Elders: Pebblestream

Queens: Willowfrost

Kits: Angelkit, Cloudkit

**Nightclan**

**(20 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat)**

**(8 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(0 Elders)**

**(2 Queens)**

**(Three Kits)**

Leader: Miststar

Deputy:Littleroot

Med-cat:Leaffeather

Warriors:Brownhawk, Dustwing, Redheart, Icepelt, Snowstorm, Blackstripe, Fogtail, Treepelt,

Apprentices: Coldpaw, Shadowpaw, Stagpaw, Maplepaw, Lakepaw,

Elders:

Queens:Bluefrost, Longears

Kits: Nightkit, Sleetkit, Patchkit

**Moonclan**

Gloryheart

Greyheart

_Author's Note: This is the updated clan Allegiances/Roster page, I want at least seventeen in each clan before starting so keep it up!_

News Check- Iceclan and Nightclan still need Elders. Iceclan needs at least one queen.


	5. In Depth Descriptions and News

**This is Reference only, the news letter is at the bottom.**

**Iceclan In depth Cat Descriptions**

Name: Dawnstar

Rank: Leader

Eye Color: pale blue

Description: She's a light gray she-cat with light gold paws with an icy blue back-right paw

Background(optional): Nothing much... but when she was a kit, she got frostbite on her right back paw, so now it's an icy blue color

Personality: She is very kind to her clan, but fights like a lionclan cat in battle

Clan:Frostclan

Family:Her sister is dead, but she died giving birth to Stormkit and Sunkit

Name: Stormkit/Sunkit

Rank:Kit/Kit

Eye Color: Dark blue/Light brown

Description:He's dark gray with pacthes of black/She's light gold with a white tail-tip

Background(optional):Normal/normal

Personality:He normally keeps to himself, except with his sister/ she loves to talk with everyone, but has a soft spot for her brother, and she loves to go exploring with him

Clan:Frostclan/Frostclan(could be stollen by Nightclan, but the returned)

Family:Their mother and father are dead, but Dawnstar is their aunt and she loves them like a mother

Name: Brindlefeather

Rank: medicine cat

Eye Color: amber

Description: pretty pale brown/dark brown speckled she-cat

Background(optional): anything

Personality: sweet and kind, very determined, loves kits

Clan: FrostClan

Family: any

Name: Toadfang

Rank: warrior

Eye Color: dark green

Description: dark brown tabby tom

Background(optional): both his parents died when he was little, and his only brother bullied him mercilessly, getting all of his friends to join in

Personality: bitter and hateful, pretty much pure evil

Clan: FrostClan

Family: one brother, no other family

Name: Lightningpaw (Lightningheart)  
Rank: Apprentice  
Eye Color: Dark blue, almost navy  
Description: Pale orange tom with darker orange flecks  
Background: His mother died when he was in the nursery and his father, who is from a different Clan is also deceased.  
Personality: He's a nice cat but can have a mean side from time to time when cats question his loyalty. He would fight with all of his strength for his Clan and always have to prove himself.  
Clan: IceClan  
Family: Willowspots(Deceased mother) Blazeheart (father, Deceased) Aquapaw (sister, IceClan)

Name: Aquapaw (Aquastream)  
Rank: Medicine Cat Apprentice (If not that's fine with me.)  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Description: A small silver she cat with black ears  
Background: Her mother died when she was in the nursery and her father, who is from a different Clan is also deceased.  
Personality: Really shy and a little sensitive, but likes to have fun and make friends  
Family: Same as Lightningpaw

abuseName:mosspaw

Rank:warrior apprentice that sometimes helps in the med. cat den

Eye Color:sky-blue

Description:she is a white pawed orange tabby

Background(optional):i...wats a backround?

Personality:she is quiet and smart also nimble but she is great with herbs she is also great with fighting but doesent like it that much

Clan:iceclan

Family:a rouge for her mother and her father is dead

Name: Duskit

Rank: Kit

Eye Color: pale violet

Description: A black she-cat with violet highlights(my sisters, shes a purple freak)

Backgournd:

Personality: Serious/playful

Clan:Iceclan

Family: One sister, Dawnkit, has an older brother, Amberpaw

Name: Dawnkit

Rank: Kit

Eye COlor: Crystal Blue

Description: Silver she-cat with a golden birthmark on her back.

Background:

Personality: Playful, messes aroung getting her sister into trouble.

Family:Has two siblings, a sister, Duskkit, and a brother, Amberpaw.

Name: Amberpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Eye Color: A dark forest green.

Description: An dark orange tom with black highlights, hince the name Amberpaw.

BAckground:

Personality: Serious Calm, loves tot ease his sisters.

Clan: Iceclan

Family:Has two sisters, Duskit, and Dawnkit

Name: Amberleaf

Clan Rank: IceClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Description: calico she-cat with amber eyes

Personality: kind, caring, warm, loving, helps all sick cats no matter who they are or what they are in the eyes of their Clan

Name: Moonpaw/frost

Rank: apprentice

Eye Color: ice clue

Description: snow white with an ice blue tinge in the moonlight and black paws

Background: when she was just a few days old a warrior, Wolfheart, found her in the snow with no scent. From that day forward she was mocked and ridiculed for being a rouge

Personality: kind, tries to help any cat, is always alone unless with her mentor, curious, persistant to show her clan she's loyal, a great hunter

Clan: Iceclan

Family: unknown

Name: Wolfheart

Rank: deputy or warrior

Eye Color: amber

Description: greyish silver with black paws and back and a white chest; missing half his left ear

Background: clan born and saw his parents die in a fox fight, which is how he lost a part of hus ear

Personality: calm, fuuny, playful, loves kits, would die for his clan, is protective of Moonpaw

Clan: Iceclan

Family: Thunderpaw

Name: Thunderpaw/storm

Rank: apprentice

Eye Color: green

Description: black with white paws tipped tail and a white thunder mark on his chest

Background: clan born

Personality: fuuny, a jokester, likes to play around, tries to act cool and flirt with she-cats

Clan: Iceclan

Family: Wolfheart

Name: Blazingspirit

Rank: warrior

Eye Color: amber

Description: dark orangey ginger

Personality: quiet, serious, doesn't talk much, would die for his clan

Clan: IceClan

Family: Scarletspirit

Name: Scarletspirit

Rank: warrior

Eye Color: yellow

Description: scarlet red with white paws and chest

Personality: the opposite of her brother, expect for the loyal part

Clan: Iceclan

Family: Blazingspirit

Name: Scarface

Rank: elder

Eye Color: foggy blue

Description: light brown with black tabby stripes

Background: in a fight with a badger his face got scared up and he lost his right eye and became blind in his left; his old name was Barkpelt

Personality: kind to kits and apprentices, tires to not complain much, fuuny, loves telling storie

Clan: IceClan

Family: none

Name:Ghostfire/Brownpelt

Rank:Warrior/Deputy(Warrior)

Eye Color: Bright Amber/Bright Amber

Description: pale white,almost can be called white, with one firey ginger leg.Very slim and lithe his muscles ripple when ever he walks, his fur is meidume length and is very soft and hot in summer./Dark brown with lighter tan paws,tail tip, and face his tail is long and slim. Fur is short and course feeling, Brownpelt also has muscles that ripple under his peltwhen walking, he often gets cold during winter.

Background(optional): When Ghostfire was born he didn't look at all like his family as far as they knew and was somewhat picked on for not looking like his parntes or siblings only Brownpelt stood up for him and that made Ghostfire very very loaly to his brother. When Brownpelt was an apprentice and was battling during a rouge attack was about to be attacked when Ghostfire attacked his attacker knocking the rouge down and really hurting himself and the rouge, but Brownpelt was almost unscaved by that attacker, quickly he attacked the rouge and with Ghostfire's help they drove off more then their share.

Personality:Ghostfire is very loayl to his brother and belivies that Blood is thicker then water and wont usally help someone inless he likes them, because of that he seems cold and anti-socail when in all realty he is quite happy to chat./Brownpelt isn't as loayl to Ghostfire and well explote his loalty for his own use,he happy to chat and joke with any cat. He will help any cat cause he doesn't belive to in the Blood is thicker then water saying.

Clan:IceClan/IceClan

Family:Brownpelt(Brother)/Ghostfire(brother), thier parnets aren't know.

**Earth Clan in Depth Cat Descriptions**

Name: Dreampaw  
Rank: Apprentice  
Eye Color: Huge ocean blue eyes  
Descripition:all silver she-cat with gold paws and gray stripes on her pelt.  
Background: She has a strange connection with Moonclan(Starclan)since she was a kit  
Personality: She loves to socialize and make new friends, shes kind, outgoing, brave. Dreampaw usually hides her feelings although shes senstive  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family- Her mother,hollyfrost(Deceased) mated with Stormstar the deceased Nightclan leader. (I know i a sucker for forbidden relationships.)And her only living family members is her uncle, Royaltalon, and her sister, Snowpaw.

Name: Bluestreak

Rank: deputy/warrior

Eye Color: bright amber

Description: slender short-furred blue-gray tom, white paws

Background(optional): any

Personality: kind and friendly, loves to laugh and make others laugh, very loving, bold and courageous

Clan: EarthClan

Family: any, mate and kits

Name: Ashpaw

Rank: apprentice

Eye Color: very pale gray-green

Description: pale-ish gray she-cat, white paws and chest

Background(optional): any

Personality: kind and cautious, more a follower then a leader, enjoys hunting more than battles and is usually shy

Clan: EarthClan

Family: any

Name: Ravenstar (Ravenclaw)  
Rank: leader (or deputy)  
Eye Color: sky blue  
Description: Fur is black and white; tom. he has short fur but a fluffy tail that he holds high at most times.  
Background(optional): was born a clan cat but was teased and bullied as a kit and apprentice because they all thought he was weak.  
Personality: Usually very calm and holds fair trials for captives. Is a better fighter than a hunter but he doesn't show it. He doesn't like to fight if not nessicary, which led to him being teased as a young cat. Every night he watches the night sky. No one knows why for sure, because no one has ever asked him.  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family: Pebblestream (mother) rest are dead

Name: Pebblestream  
Rank: elder  
Eye Color: river blue  
Description: Is a fluffy gray she-cat that is slowly losing sight.  
Background(optional): Was born a clan cat and only hadtwo litters. the first litter all died and Only Ravenstar survived in her second litter.  
Personality: Is very kind and loves to tell stories to willing listeners. she happily gave up her warrior title, saying that is was good to relax for awhile.  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family: Ravenstar (Son)

Name: Pinepaw (Pinefrost)  
Rank: apprentice  
Eye Color: hazel  
Description: is a short haired brown tabby tom with a white muzzle. His stripes are pitch black.  
Personality: Can e very stubborn but soon opens up to cats that he likes. opbeys his leader without question.  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family: Leafstorm (mother)  
Flamewing (father)

Name: Leafstorm  
Rank: warrior (ex-queen)  
Eye Color: amber  
Description: pretty totoiseshell she-cat  
Personality: Is very young and speaks her mind. But she will always follow her leaders orders.  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family: Flamewing (mate)  
Pinepaw (son)

Name: Flamewing  
Rank: warrior  
Eye Color: grass green  
Description: medium haired golden tom. has a speck of white on his tail.  
Personality: is slightly stuborn but atomatically ightens up when Leafstorm is around.  
Clan: Earthclan  
Family: Leafstorm (mate)  
Pinepaw (son)

Rubyflame  
warrior  
green  
flame-color she-cat  
hyper even tempered curios  
Earthclan  
none

Phoenixstar/ Phoenixfeather  
Leader/ warrior  
amber  
Red she cat  
Mother mated with a cat from Iceclan never ,met her father or brother  
Patient kind ferious  
Earthclan  
Sister: Stareyes. Mate: Greyheart Son: Sunpaw

Stareyes  
Medicine cat  
Amber  
Brown and red she cat  
gentle but has a temper  
Earthclan  
Sister: Phoenixstar

Sunpaw  
Apprentice  
Amber  
light orenge tom  
Hot-headed cocky  
Earthclan  
Mother: Phoenixstar Father: Greyheart

Name:Softleaf

Rank:Medicine cat

Eye Color:Olive green

Description:She's a light dappled brown with white ear tips

Background(optional):Her mother is dead, and her father is from Nightclan, but she doesn't know that.

Personality:Normally calm and sweet, and is very kind to patients. She's a lot like Leafpool when she was younger

Clan:Earthclan

Family:Oliveheart (Mother-dead) Winterpelt (father-dead) Redheart (Brohter)

Name:Snaketail

Rank:Medicine cat

Eye Color:Green

Description:A gray tabby she-cat with a long whip-like tail

Background(optional): She used to be in a clan (No cat no's which because she changes the subject quickly whenever it's brought up.)Then she became a loner but already knew all the herbs. She was traveling when she found these clans.

Personality:A kind she-cat that treats her clan as though they really were her kin.

Clan:Earthclan

Family:Unknown

Name: angelkit angelpaw angelstorm

Rank:kit then apprentice then warrior

Eye Color: right icy blue left red

Description: white she-cat with a lovely blue ears paws and tip of tail black angel wing birthmark on 4 head

Background(optional): found by earthclan when 3 moons old mother was a loner her father was a loner she had 2 sister and 2 brothers but they died by greencough or they were attacked by a badger she fought if off even though she was 1 moon old she is part of a proficy angel and will come together and save the clans(who ever is a tom in earthclan i don' t who her mate is)

Personality: sweet can be evil and mean only when ppl mess with her friends stubborn smart sharp tonge fast storng brave loving can act like a kit when she wants to be funny starcastic can be easily angered motherly kind forgiving beautiful loves kits loves to help out courious mature silly quiet can be loud always has a commback great hunter and fighter loves to swim and lay out in the sun she can be lazy if sum one is arguing she is always the 1 to finish it hot headed loves to make friends outspoken speaks her mind

Clan: earthclan

Family: none all are dead she has a foster mother(give her any foster mother cat who has kits)

thats all 4 now i i forgot anything ill put it up k

Name:Willowfrost

Rank:Queen

Eye Color: Leaf green

Description:Willowy grey she-cat.Heavily pregnant.

Background(optional):N/A(dont feel like making it all up right now! sorry!)

Personality:Kind, gentle,caring, feirce when defending kits or apprentices.Basicly the ideal mother.

Clan:Earthclan

Family:All dead.(mother died giving birth.Father died by getting hit by a monster.Brother died by deathberries...(ate them by accedent! :( )

Name: Cloudkit

Rank: kit

Eye Color: light/crystal blue

Description: A soft gray she-kit with white patches like clouds

Personality: Always getting herself into some form of trouble, and she always has a hint of enthusiasm and mischief in her crystal blue eyes. Has a mysterious connection with starclan(moonclan) in her dreams.

Clan: Flameclan (my fan fiction clan, you may change it if you want, i prefer Earthclan above all)

Family: Father: Rainheart, Mother: Featherpelt (you may also change these)

**Night Clan In Depth Cat Descriptions**

Name: Miststar (Mistwing)

Rank: leader/deputy

Eye Color: blue

Description: long-furred silver she-cat, white paws and chest

Background(optional): anything you want

Personality: calm and very clever, likes to laugh and make her friends laugh, can talk her way out of pretty much any sticky situation, but does love her battles...

Clan: NightClan

Family: any

Name: Coldpaw (Coldflower)

Rank: apprentice

Eye Color: bright green

Description: slender pure black she-cat with white tail tip

Background(optional): anything

Personality: sly and sarcastic, has one best friend who she convinces to go on all kinds of adventures with her. will do anything she is dared to, which is a lot

Clan: NightClan

Family: any

Name: Littleroot  
Rank: Deputy  
Eye Color: Dark yellow  
Description: Small lithe brown tabby with large ears and a black underbelly.  
Background(optional): Littleroot was a clan-born tom who's brother died as an apprentice. His parents just recently died as elders.  
Personality: Strict and a bit mean, wants better then the best from his mate and children, often angry or frustrated. Often gives cats alot of chances is they misbehave, and is a lovely teacher.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mate-, Blackstripe -Son-, Fogtail -Son-, Treepelt -Daughter-, Maplepaw -Daughter-, Lakepaw -Son-, Silverheart -Mother/Dead-, Whiskerpaw -Brother/dead-, Brownbelly -Father/dead-, Nightkit -Grandson-, Sleetkit -Granddaughter-, Patchkit -Granddaughter-.

Name: Bluefrost  
Rank: Queen  
Eye Color: Amber  
Description: Average sized blue-black she-cat with white paws and a white face.  
Background(optional): Had kittypet parents who abandoned her on Mistclan territory.  
Personality: Sweet she-cat who often spoils kits other then her own. Rather child-like around other cats and matures up around Littleroot.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Littleroot - Mate-, Blackstripe -Son-, Fogtail -Son-, Treepelt -Daughter-, Maplepaw -Daughter-, Lakepaw -Son-, Cindy -Mother-, Charlie -Father-, Rida -Sister-, Mark -Brother-,Nightkit -Grandson-, Sleetkit -Granddaughter-, Patchkit -Granddaughter-.

Name: Blackstripe  
Rank: Warrior  
Eye Color: Dark yellow  
Description: Small black tabby tom.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Rather strict and mean. Harsh and merciless, dislikes his father, but very close to his mother.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mother-, Littleroot -Father-, Fogtail -Brother-, Treepelt -Sister-, Maplepaw -Sister-, Lakepaw -Brother-, Longears -Mate-, Nightkit -Son-, Sleetkit -Daughter-, Patchkit -Daughter-.

Name: Longears  
Rank: Queen  
Eye Color: Pale green  
Description: Long white-gray longhaired she-cat with large ears.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Crude and rude, no respect for others. Spoils her kits.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Blackstripe -Mate-, Nightkit -Son-, Sleetkit -Daughter-, Patchkit -Daughter-.

Name: Fogtail  
Rank: Warrior  
Eye Color: Amber.  
Description: Small silver-blue tom.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Quiet tom, often picked on do to his size and eyes. Doesn't really have a backbone, and is often walked on by his brother.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mother-, Littleroot -Father-, Blackstripe -Brother-, Treepelt -Sister-, Maplepaw -Sister-, Lakepaw -Brother-, Nightkit -Nephew-, Sleetkit -Neice-, Patchkit -Neice-.

Name: Treepelt  
Rank: Warrior  
Eye Color: Amber.  
Description: Brown she-cat with a blue sheen to her fur.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Outgoing she-cat who isn't very bright and often speaks her mind, often makes mistakes and gets angry easily. Very childish.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mother-, Littleroot -Father-, Blackstripe -Brother-, Fogtail -Brother-, Maplepaw -Sister-, Lakepaw -Brother-, Nightkit -Nephew-, Sleetkit -Neice-, Patchkit -Neice-.

Name: Maplepaw (Warrior name Mapleleaf)  
Rank: Apprentice  
Eye Color: Green eyes.  
Description: Golden-brown longhaired she-cat.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Shy she-cat who often hides behind others. Is mute so she can't really speak up for herself. Very close with Lakepaw.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mother-, Littleroot -Father-, Blackstripe -Brother-, Treepelt -Sister-, Fogtail -Brother-, Lakepaw -Brother-, Nightkit -Nephew-, Sleetkit -Neice-, Patchkit -Neice-.

Name: Lakepaw (warrior name Lakefog)  
Rank: Apprentice  
Eye Color: Green.  
Description: Black tom with a dark blue sheen.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Thoughtful tom who doesn't speak much to anyone other than his sister. Very over protective of Maplepaw.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - Mother-, Littleroot -Father-, Blackstripe -Brother-, Treepelt -Sister-, Fogtail -Brother- Maplepaw -Sister-, Nightkit -Nephew-, Sleetkit -Neice-, Patchkit -Neice-.

Name: Nightkit (Warrior name Nightwater)  
Rank: Kit  
Eye Color: Green eyes.  
Description: Lanky black tom.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Mean tom who often picks on other kits. Very protective of his sisters.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - GrandMother-, Littleroot -GrandFather-, Blackstripe -Father-,Longears -Mother-, Treepelt -Aunt-, Maplepaw -Aunt-, Lakepaw -Uncle-, Fogtail -Uncle-, Sleetkit -Sister-, Patchkit -Sister-.

Name: Sleetkit (Warrior/Queen name Sleeteyes)  
Rank: Kit  
Eye Color: Murky grey eyes, blind.  
Description: Longhaired white she-cat with faint gray dapples.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Rather grouchy she-cat who hates people who pity her because she's blind. Wants to prove to everyone she can become a warrior. Rather mean and snappy at times.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - GrandMother-, Littleroot -GrandFather-, Blackstripe -Father-,Longears -Mother-, Treepelt -Aunt-, Maplepaw -Aunt-, Lakepaw -Uncle-, Fogtail -Uncle-, Nightkit -Brother-, Patchkit -Sister-.

Name: Patchkit (Warrior name Patchmask)  
Rank: Kit  
Eye Color: Murky yellow eyes.  
Description: Small white she-cat with a black tail, back, and mask like marking on her face.  
Background(optional): Clan-born.  
Personality: Hyper active she-cat that's rather rude. Hates talking to cats other then her brother and sister. Very prickly and cold.  
Clan: Mistclan  
Family: Bluefrost - GrandMother-, Littleroot -GrandFather-, Blackstripe -Father-,Longears -Mother-, Treepelt -Aunt-, Maplepaw -Aunt-, Lakepaw -Uncle-, Fogtail -Uncle-, Nightkit -Brother-, Sleetkit -Sister-.

Name: Leaffeather  
Rank: Medicine cat/warrior  
Eye Color: golden  
Description: light grey tabby shecat, black paws that fade to dark grey and a white underbelly  
Background(optional):none  
Personality: kind, strict and friendly, likes to fight, but isn't very good at it  
Clan: NightClan  
Family: brother- Brownhawk

Name: Brownhawk  
Rank: warrior  
Eye Color: golden  
Description: grey tabby tom, black legs and a black underbelly  
Background(optional):none  
Personality: strict, mean, has very little sympothy for others but is only kind towards his sister  
Clan: NightClan  
Family: sister- Leaffeather

Name:Dustwing

Rank:Warrior

Eye Color:Black

Description:She's a dark-gray with lighter gray flecks

Background(optional):She was clan born, but her father killed the deputy, so she always has to prove her loyalty

Personality: Always ready to take on a challenge

Clan:Nightclan

Family:Snowstorm (mate), Shadowpaw and Stagpaw (kits)

('.')  
Name: Snowstorm

Rank:Deputy or warrior

Eye Color: blue

Description: white

Background(optional): Clan born

Personality:He is very stern and wants to see every cat do their best. He is always trying to improve himself

Clan:Nightclan

Family:Dustwing (mate) Shadowpaw and Stagpaw

Name: Shadowpaw/Stagpaw

Rank:apprentice/apprentice

Eye Color:black/amber

Description:He is black with a brown spot on his head/She's light brown with a black spot on her head and a white tail tip

Background(optional): Clan born/Clan born

Personality:Normally is quiet and talks mostly with his sister, but he's great in battle training/Normally quiet and talks mostly with her brother, but she can run extremly fast and is a great hunter

Clan:Nightclan/Nightclan

Family:Snowstorm (father) Dustwing (mother) Stagpaw sister/ Shadowpaw (brother)

('.')  
Name:Redheart

Rank:Warrior

Eye Color:amber

Description:firey red coat with a rusted red heart shape on his chest

Background(optional):He's mother is from Earthclan but she is now dead. His father, from Nightclan never really loved him and he grew up to be tough and strong.

Personality:He is not very socail, but he always fallows orders. Redheart is more than any cat could be loyal, and he pushes himself to the best of his ability. He's an excellent battler.

Clan:Nightclan

Family:Oliveheart (mother-dead) Winterpelt (father-dead) Softleaf (sister)

('.')  
Name:Softleaf

Rank:Medicine cat

Eye Color:Olive green

Description:She's a light dappled brown with white ear tips

Background(optional):Her mother is dead, and her father is from Nightclan, but she doesn't know that.

Personality:Normally calm and sweet, and is very kind to patients. She's a lot like Leafpool when she was younger

Clan:Earthclan

Family:Oliveheart (Mother-dead) Winterpelt (father-dead) Redheart (Brohter)

Name:Icepelt

Rank:Deputy

Eye Color:Ice blue

Description:Pure white tom.

Background(optional):His sister died as an apprentice (Flowerpaw)saving some kits that wandered out of the camp from a fox. She followed them when she saw them leaving. He naver trusted or liked any cat, especially those kits after he found her. His mom died of old age and he never knew his dad because he was a loner.

Personality:Hostile to every cat but completly loyal to his clan.

Clan:Nightclan

Family:none

_Wow.. that;s an in depth version of all sixty something cats. I will no longer accept Nightclan cats unless they're elders. Nor will I accept from the other two clans anything but elders, queens, and kits, because they're so low._

_These are the raw reviews before I modified them. Some ranks were changed due to a first come first serve basis. I want four total Elders before I start the story, and at least another queen in Earthclan/Iceclan. Thanks._


	6. PreFINALYRoster and News

Clan Allegiances

**Iceclan**

**(24 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat And Apprentice)**

**(8 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(1 Elders)**

**(2 Queens)**

**(4 kits)**

Leader: Dawnstar

Deputy: Wolfheart

Med-Cat: Brindlefeather Apprentice: Amberleaf

Warriors: Toadfang, Eagledawn, Blazingspirit, Scarletspirit, Ghostfire, Brownpelt, Shadowclaw, Sunfeather

Apprentices: Lightningpaw, Mosspaw, Amberpaw, Thunderpaw, Celestialpaw

Elders: Jaggedstone

Queens: Lavenderridge, Silverstorm

Kits: Stormkit, Sunkit, Dawnkit, Duskkit

**Earthclan**

**(20 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat and Apprentice)**

**(6 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(2 Elders)**

**(1 Queens)**

**(2 Kits)**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy:Bluestreak

Med-Cat:Stareyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Flamewing, Leafstorm, Snaketail, Angelstorm, Rubflame, Pheonixfeather,

Apprentices: Pinepaw, Ashpaw, Angelpaw, Sunpaw, Dreampaw,

Elders: Pebblestream, Muddypool

Queens: Willowfrost

Kits: Angelkit, Cloudkit

**Nightclan**

**(22 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat and Apprentice)**

**(8 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(1 Elder)**

**(2 Queens)**

**(3 Kits)**

Leader: Miststar

Deputy: Littleroot

Med-cat: Leaffeather

Warriors:Brownhawk, Dustwing, Redheart, Icepelt, Snowstorm, Blackstripe, Fogtail, Treepelt,

Apprentices: Coldpaw, Shadowpaw, Stagpaw, Maplepaw, Lakepaw,

Elders: Palegaze

Queens:Bluefrost, Longears

Kits: Nightkit, Sleetkit, Patchkit

**Moonclan**

Gloryheart

Greyheart

Lionspirit

_Author's Note: Iceclan needs no more cats, Earthclan needs some warriors, apprentices, or kits., I will only accept two more. No more Nightclan cats but Elders. No more Iceclan cats but elders._

News Check-Iceclan has skyrocketed past Nightclan and will only receive Elder cats, Nightclan has gained two cats and will only receive Elder cats, Earthclan is slightly behind and I only need 1-2 mroe cats, so please list any othes you want as second-gneration (unborn). Once I have the 1-2 more cats I'll post a roster similar to the actual book's, please notify me in soem way if you have a problem with who gets what apprentice.


	7. Important Note and Update

Clan Allegiances

**Iceclan**

**(31Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat And Apprentice)**

**(8 Warriors)**

**(6 Apprentices)**

**(1 Elders)**

**(4 Queens)**

**(6 kits)**

Leader: Dawnstar

Deputy: Wolfheart

Med-Cat: Brindlefeather Apprentice: Amberleaf

Warriors: Toadfang, Eagledawn, Blazingspirit, Scarletspirit, Ghostfire, Brownpelt, Shadowclaw, Sunfeather,

Apprentices: Lightningpaw, Mosspaw, Amberpaw, Thunderpaw, Celestialpaw, Moonpaw

Elders: Jaggedstone, Whiteflower, Nightclan

Queens: Lavenderridge, Silverstorm, Steppingstone, Lightfrost

Kits: Stormkit, Sunkit, Dawnkit, Duskkit, Mintkit, Mirekit

**Earthclan**

**(21 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat and Apprentice)**

**(6 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(2 Elders)**

**(2 Queens)**

**(2 Kits)**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy:Bluestreak

Med-Cat:Stareyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Flamewing, Leafstorm, Snaketail, Angelstorm, Rubflame, Pheonixfeather,

Apprentices: Pinepaw, Ashpaw, Angelpaw, Sunpaw, Dreampaw,

Elders: Pebblestream, Muddypool

Queens: Willowfrost, Hollyfeather

Kits: Angelkit, Cloudkit

**Nightclan**

**(22 Cats)**

**(1 Leader)**

**(1 Deputy)**

**(1 Med. Cat and Apprentice)**

**(8 Warriors)**

**(5 Apprentices)**

**(1 Elder)**

**(2 Queens)**

**(3 Kits)**

Leader: Miststar

Deputy: Littleroot

Med-cat: Leaffeather

Warriors:Brownhawk, Dustwing, Redheart, Icepelt, Snowstorm, Blackstripe, Fogtail, Treepelt,

Apprentices: Coldpaw, Shadowpaw, Stagpaw, Maplepaw, Lakepaw,

Elders: Palegaze

Queens:Bluefrost, Longears

Kits: Nightkit, Sleetkit, Patchkit

**Moonclan**

Gloryheart

Greyheart

Lionspirit

_Author's Note: Iceclan needs no more cats, Earthclan needs some warriors, apprentices, or kits., I will only accept two more. No more Nightclan cats but Elders. No more Iceclan cats but elders._

_Special note to Amberleaf and other users: READ THIS THING! The ranks you want for seventy-five percent of your cats are taken and some of you are anominous so I cannot notify you of that. I am posting all cats with taken ranks ans warriorapprentices. THIS IS FRUSTRATING SO READ THE ABOVE FORM AND STOP GIVING ME CATS WITH RANKS THAT AREN'T AVAILABLE. Every clan has a deputy, every clan but Nightclan has a med. cat with apprentice. There! THis was done first come, first serve._

Special Note 2: Look at my bio and you will see the URL to a warriorcats forum-based roleplay I host. It's based int he universe we're making right now.

News Check-Iceclan has skyrocketed past Nightclan and will no logner receive any cats, Nightclan has gained two cats and will only receive Elder cats, Earthclan is slightly behind and I only need 1-2 mroe cats, so please list any othes you want as second-gneration (unborn). Once I have the 1-2 more cats I'll post a roster similar to the actual book's, please notify me in soem way if you have a problem with who gets what apprentice.


End file.
